The Lord of Lightning
by P-bodylover100
Summary: I thought of this while role-playing with my friend and I was in a weird mood. Contains OCxOC LEMON. Don't read if you don't like.


**Nearly one month ago...my friend FrizzyLizzy214 and I were role playing while talking over skype...**

**Me (playing as Cinco): *types* **(A full week passes by-

**Liz (playing as GLaDOS): ****Whoa, a whole week? What's he doing for all that time? O.o**

**Me: I'm in a weird mood today, you'll find out...**

**Liz: Oh God, I'm scared now. XD**

**Me: *continues typing* hehehehehehe...**

(A full week passes by before Cinco returns, and when he does, he seems cheerful.)

GLaDOS: Well, you seem to be in a pleasant mood. I don't know if I want to know why, though. I'm assuming that you're going to tell me either way?

Cinco: *grins* I managed to take out the last of Black Mesa's factories. So, I'm pretty happy about that.

GLaDOS: That's great. They will probably build more, you know that right?

Cinco: Yeah...probably...*seems distracted, his thoughts elsewhere*

GLaDOS: There is something else that you aren't telling me. *voice guarded* What is it?

Cinco: *choosing his words carefully* Oh, well, I've just been spending some quality time with Alina. Going out, stuff like that...

GLaDOS: *leaves a beat of awkward silence before talking* I see. 'Quality Time'. I'm going to take a guess that 'going out for fun' has nothing to do with leaving your apartment does it? *shes half wanting confirmation and half poking fun at him*

Cinco: Uh...*chuckles* No, not really. We just watch a movie or two...

GLaDOS: *voice very slow and condescending* Right. I'm going to believe that, especially after the little 'talk' you two had.

Cinco: *averts his eyes for a split second before looking back at her, a feathery blush beginning to form on his face*...

GLaDOS: Wait, you're not denying it. Why aren't you denying it? You wouldn't actually- You did, didn't you? *sounds a little impatient* _Really_ Cinco?

Cinco: *his blush darkens as he puts his hands in his pockets, timidly looking down at the floor*...

GLaDOS: *barley contained rage* Cinco. How old even are you?! What with all that jumping around you do I can't even tell, but you're definitely not old enough to be- even if you are, that's still absolutely- *lets out a very restrained breath* Honestly? That's disgusting. Especially _you_. You can't be already... Just- No.

Cinco: *red faced, averting his eyes* I'm 18 in robot years, 23 in human years. You do the math...

GLaDOS: Well, even despite whatever age you may be that is NOT something that's-

******Liz**: *headdesk* Oh dear LORD. *laughing*

******Me:** *snorts* I can just picture the look on her face!

**Liz: *trying to catch her breath* Oh God, please don't write a lemon about this... XD**

**Me: Okay, I won't..****. *pulls up fanfiction* Heheheheh...**

* * *

**A/N: And thus, this oneshot was born. Lots of naughty stuff happens in this one, bros. I don't reccommend reading this if you don't like lemons. Otherwise, enjoy. XD**

* * *

Lips meshed together slowly as fingers weaved through hair. A hand reached down to caress a hip. Mouths broke away to allow hot, heavy breaths to escape. Legs bumped into the edge of the bed, and a body fell backward onto the mattress, causing it to creak loudly. Lips met once more as the girl reached up from her position to ease off her protector's gray jacket. He didn't have anymore time to think as Alina yanked his arm down, successfully bringing his body to lie on top of hers. Their kiss continued, and the girl moaned into his mouth and pulled away again.

"You wear too many layers..." she whined, tugging at his jacket as she leaned up to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

Cinco leaned up to pull and slide it off. While he was up, he worked at sliding his white shirt off Once the last layer came undone, she helped him out of it and then pulled him down to kiss her again.

This had become a common occurrence since they began living together. Certain nights, once every monster had been defeated, every life had been saved, they would retire to their apartment. She'd lay him down on the bed, yank off his jacket, and then thoroughly kiss him, crawling up next to him in the aftermath to snuggle. He had been surprised to find out she had never done this before with anyone else, since she had been rather good at it from the start, but then he just put it down to the fact that he'd never experienced anything remotely like it before. However, tonight felt a bit different from normal, considering she was removing more clothing than she usually did...

She urged him to crawl up next to her on the large bed, and then she did something he wasn't used to... She grabbed his hands and moved them to the front of her shirt to feel her breasts. It was then that he realized he had never touched her body like this before. His face reddened as he involuntarily squeezed gently, and she squeaked a bit at the feeling. He could feel a slight tingle his nether regions as he managed to figure out what to do. As she began to pull her shirt up, he shyly helped her pull it over her head. Once he was done, he slid the offending material off. She took care of her bra herself since he had never dealt with one before. Finally, her top half was completely exposed.

His face reddened once again. Cinco had never seen her naked before. He was touching her bare flesh now, running his hands timidly over her soft breasts.

He had never done any of this before. His life had centered _entirely_ around protecting the city. It was his passion, not to mention his career would depend on it. He'd never expected to find someone special enough to...well...become intimate with. Thus, he was completely at a loss in this area, but she did not seem to mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about measuring up to anything previous, as she was completely new to all this as well.

She writhed beneath his touch as his fingers found her chest again. He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying his role as the dominant one. He had to wonder just where this would lead, though.

He felt a tug at his zipper. And she proceeded to lower his pants, taking a momentary break from the kiss to do so. He couldn't help it now. He had to ask.

"A-alina? What exactly...?"

He didn't say anymore. He figured she could get the gist of his question without using those specific words. She looked at him nervously and gave a small nod. Even without speaking, he knew what she meant. His face immediately became an incredibly bright red. In order to break his momentary pause, she lifted her head to kiss him passionately once more. He kissed back just as hard, his face still beet red. While his heart was nearly in his throat, he was already rock hard at the thought of what she wanted. He removed his lips and pressed his forehead to hers as they both breathed heavily. He leaned down to feather kisses up her neck and over her face.

He lifted his head to look away shyly, "I-I... I've never done this before..."

"Neither have I..." Her hand reached up from his face to brush the back of his head before she gently pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss.

He gasped against her mouth as she slithered her hand to grasp him tightly. A small, breathy moan would escape his mouth every now and then as she gently stroked him. He broke away again, hot puffs of air escaping his mouth as he stared down at her.

She lay back against the mattress and gazed up at him, as he was on his hands and knees over her. She momentarily shifted her gaze to his erection as she moved her hand over it. She shifted her gaze between his nether regions to his face, giggling as she watched him shiver.

And then, her touch was gone, and he groaned a little in disappointment. She surprised him once again by sliding her hands down to her shorts and beginning to undo the button and zipper. She pushed them down timidly, avoiding his gaze, unsure of how he would react. His eyes simply widened in wonder as they came all the way off. This was new... Her underwear had been pulled off with her shorts, so she now lay completely naked before him.

Her hand turned his face to make him look at her, and she smiled lightly and caressed his cheek.

"Do it... Please?" she whispered.

Releasing a nervous sigh, he lowered against her soft body and slowly positioned himself. Slower still, he nudged inside of her until the head of his manhood was completely enveloped. A light sheen of sweat appeared on his face, something he wasn't quite used to, as he half-hesitated. He could _not_ screw this up...but what if he did? What if he- He cried out suddenly when she met him the rest of the way, using her leverage against his body to ease down onto him as much as she could.

Funny, that wasn't as painful as she imagined it would be... After taking a minute or so to recover, she continued to move against him in the same fashion, bracing her feet against the mattress to pull herself up and down on him. Her arms laced around him to grab the back of his shoulders as she moaned softly into his ear. He couldn't help but echo back his own soft, pleasured noises as the heat surrounded him.

He began a slow, rhythmic motion with his hips. Alina leaned up to crush their lips together again, lifting her hips to his in the same manner. Having become a bit uncomfortable with her legs in their current positions, she lifted them as well, but to bring them up to tightly encircle his waist. Her lips parted from his as she cried out particularly loudly, as the position drove his manhood completely into her. He groaned loudly himself at the feeling of being inside her. His hips arched further into her impulsively, and they cried out simultaneously as he pulled out and pushed himself back in once again.

"Go faster!" she gasped out against his shoulder. "I'm so close..."

"I-I am too..." he moaned out as his eyes closed in ecstasy, his brows knitting together as he felt an incredible pressure beginning to build.

He picked up the pace then, and his lover matched his rhythm as the speed caused him to pound into her. Her nails dug slightly into his shoulders as he drove into her again and again, until she finally flew apart. Back arched nearly completely off the bed, she cried out in a shaky voice and exclaimed his name loudly. That was enough to throw him over the edge as well. His moans getting louder and more frequent as his pleasure peaked and his hips slammed into her one last time. His eyes remained clenched tightly shut as his seed came flowing out of member and deep inside of her. Once the momentum left him, he let out a small sigh and lowered his head to bury it in his lover's shoulder, not even taking the time to pull out of her.

"That was amazing…" Cinco whimpered, muffled slightly against her skin.

"Now aren't you glad we did?" she replied a bit breathlessly, wriggling her hips and successfully extracting him herself.

He nodded into her wordlessly as their chests rose and fell against each other. After a few minutes of silence, the logical part of Cinco clicked back on.

"GLaDOS is gonna kill me..." he panted.

A pause. And then soft laughter. Then he rolled off of her to lie on his back beside her. Not long after, they both drifted off to sleep, but not before his dear Spirit of Life and Light inched in as close as she could to snuggle against her Lord of Lightning.

He sighed contentedly, "But it was worth it..."


End file.
